Disparate client devices, e.g., smart phones, computer work terminals, smart-TVs or other displays, etc., need to be apprised of real-time status changes in workflows. Conventional techniques for accomplishing this include making phone calls or otherwise communicating change information directly. Moreover, some conventional approaches include manual entries into stand alone systems, e.g., provided at a work station, manually writing updates to a whiteboard, etc.
Managing workflows however requires a solution that can maximize both throughput and the fixed costs attributed to the unit of operation. Most of existing inefficiencies in these areas are related to poor communication and communication of data that is not transparent to the interdisciplinary teams working to support the workflow.
Existing electronic records and static scheduling programs are of value; however, the information they document is often historic, static and (if updated) not provided or communicated in real time. Thus, existing systems do not anticipate schedule changes and/or track the workflow and procedural milestone processes in real-time, e.g., on the day of a procedure. Such difficulties are complicated by the modular nature of electronic records and scheduling systems, i.e., these modular units are traditionally not designed to operate in a coordinated fashion. Electronic records, static scheduling programs and the like thus lack any real time transparency to all events relating to a particular workflow.